1. Field
Embodiments may relate to an earpiece for an electronic device.
2. Background
As mobile computing continues, device functions are being consolidated, and mobile devices may be getting smaller and slimmer. There are practical physical and essentially human factors that constrain the form and function, and ultimately usability of mobile devices (or electronic devices).
The integration of mobile devices (i.e., telephone) with mobile computing functions may present a challenge. Mobile internet devices, laptops, netbooks, tablets, mobile terminals and so on, may be capable of hosting voice telecommunications. These devices may require the user to connect an external headset or other similar equipment.
The user may have to carry around his/her headset or earpieces as well as the mobile device. The headsets and/or earpieces may be fragile and may have limited service life. The headsets and/or earpieces may be easily lost or damaged. Still further, the headsets and/or earpieces may often need to be charged.